When two are one
by EmoE
Summary: 2Wolves 1Common thought love will never find them!Embry thinks he's damned to have a life of lonliness for the way he was concieved.Leah is a shewolf and is still suffering over Sam.Will they realize maybe they are perfect for eachother.Follow their tale!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary Can two shapeshifters imprint on eachother? Would it resemble a imprinted relationship between a shapshifter and a human?**

**Disclaimer I Dont Own Twilight Obviously. I dont own any characters. But this plot is definatly original. And all mine... All other mention stories and songs lyrics that may be used later on is not my own. **

* * *

><p><strong>when two are one by atreyu is the Theme song for this story. (But will not always fit in with the chapters anywhoo heres a snippet of the song)<strong>

**"...Drawn Together  
>Painter's brush stroke<br>Sleight of hand, we  
>We won't go up in smoke<br>Fates colliding  
>Love undying<br>Like the rising tide  
>Beating hearts grow but never die<br>To simplify  
>I'll stand by your side<br>Close my eyes  
>Hope will never die..."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's Introduction<strong>

It's been a month since the epic battle was to take place. Don't get me wrong I'm glad everything worked out. My best friend in this whole world will finally have peace and tranquility. For the most part, in the sense that now he could enjoy life with his Nessie. I'm glad he has found someone, after such heartbreak. Both internal and external battle between himself, Bella Swan, and the Edward Cullen to get to where he is.

All the pack is safe and happy there's so much love, that a person like me has to admire from afar. I will never have a imprint, I just know it. I have been cursed from the moment I was conceived. See I am one half Quileute my mother does not belong to this tribe. She is forever to be a outcast. Never to be accepted. You can say her life is like that of character Hesther Pryne and I'm her Pearl of _The Scarlet Letter_. My mother was the talk of town when she turned up pregnant and unmarried, With no eligible men her age around the tribe, she was obviously the other woman to some other woman's unfaithful husband. She was an adulterous and she tried hard to shield me from the hate.

My mother in only socialized with one family who open there hearts and ignore what others thought of their relationship. The Black's you can say that Jake, and I grew up thinking of one another as brother. Billy(the Chief) was nothing more but a uncle like figure, and Sarah was the "aunt" that I loved. My mother would work and Sarah, would watch me. My mother needed to be both my mother and my father. I am really protective of her. We grew up close, even if there is one secret I can't tell her.

I've never asked who my father was because with the pain he caused my mother I could care less. I will never search for him It was his fault I had to grow up feeling insecure and got belittle from everyone. I never told anyone that I always felt like scum in the presence of the Black's. I felt like I was a part of them but the bigger part of me felt I was just a charity case. The Blacks are well respected they are what this tribe looks to as royalty. Here I was the bastard child that they helped raised when my mother was working odd jobs. That would leave me only let me spend two hours with her and an hour of those two were spent with me getting ready for bed.

I'm Growing older now so I am slowly feeling like I found a place where I belong. Even if it is just being that intruding guy who hangs around other people with family of their own.

* * *

><p>Leave comments Reviews More to come soon!<p>

Thank you,

EmoE


	2. Chapter 2

I was favorited a couple times! Yay! Although i havent gotten a comment! Plz Comment i really really want to know what people think!

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Anywhoo on to chapter Two!

Leah's Pov!

* * *

><p><strong>"...I want my innocence back<strong>  
><strong>I want my innocence back<strong>  
><strong>I want my innocence back<strong>  
><strong>And I demand<strong>  
><strong>You put my heart back in my hand<strong>  
><strong>And wipe it clean<strong>  
><strong>From the mess you made of me<strong>  
><strong>And I require<strong>  
><strong>You make me free from this desire<strong>  
><strong>And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent<strong>  
><strong>I used to be..."<strong>

Damn that Emilie Autumn is a pure genius... It's like she knows me on a personal level. Although however who ever broke her in half. I imagine having to live with eyes in the back of his head. I've never wished death upon Sam, or that good for nothing cousin of mine Emily! Little miss perfect housewife, prim and proper. Mrs. "Can I fix you something to eat!" Fine it's not their fault, but why am I the only one who feels betrayed! I'm the one who still thinks about what happen! They may think about it when I am around, behind closed doors, or when I'm not around they reap the benefits of the imprint.

Sam, I know still has the emotional ties to me. No I'm not in denial I swear to God. A time after I joined Jake's pack Sam sent Jared to beg for Lee-Lee to come back! That hurt more then send me good feeling! I don't know if I'll ever get over Sam. I probably will never imprint because I'm a **MONSTER! A FREAK OF NATURE!**

I only stick around for my mother and Seth. Though I know they don't need me. They are all I know. I don't do well with change obviously. I never had to deal with change life was planned out for me. When Sam left me, soon Dad died, and then I turned into the only female wolf ever in the history of this tribe, My tribe. My world changed drastically and I had to deal with it on my own. My first dose of the real world hit me and hit me hard. There never is a fairy tale ending!

Right now all I got going for me that is making myself hatred slowly working its way to the end is that face that I **Leah Clearwater the Monster Freak** has started a new friendship. I am really hitting it off with the Rosalie "the Barbie" Cullen. It's weird we ended up arguing over the way I treat Nessie to having a deep conversation of our life. It's not the same but we have and understanding and a common ground. We both can't have children and will never have a family of our own. Which made me realize that Nessie may only be the only kid I can help raise. My almost step sister Bella trust me to babysit on occasion. I teach Nessie the things that may be useful to her when she grows up and marries Jacob.

**"A withered past and a blurry future,**  
><strong>My hearts on an auction,<strong>  
><strong>It goes out to the highest bid.<strong>  
><strong>I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,<strong>  
><strong>But there is an option, to die is to live in her head.<strong>  
><strong>So I'll hang on, never let go.<strong>  
><strong>I dug this pain into my chest.<strong>  
><strong>[Chorus:]<strong>  
><strong>It's dead<strong>  
><strong>One last chance to reverse this curse,<strong>  
><strong>You stole my heart but I had it first.<strong>  
><strong>And now I see you've got something to prove,<strong>  
><strong>And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth..." Escape the Fate Reverse this curse!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Jblc77 For the Revision!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I am A twilight fan to the max and while i love all the characters and actors I perfer Embry in twilight when Krys Hyatt was Embry Call! so if i and when i describe him, im describing Krys Hyatt and not Kiowa Gordon

Anywhoo I am excited i have gotten a response out of someone and I appreciate it! I hope for a few more!

Again I do not own Twilight S.M does. But she cant take credit nor can anyone else take My story and make it their own!

* * *

><p><strong>Embry<strong>

* * *

><p>Today Jake pulled me to the side and asked me to run patrol with Leah. Seth has to get his schooling on the right track and couldn't do it as often as before! The Tribe council does vouch for when we have to protect the tribe, but now that everything seems to have calmed and we almost had a fight with the royal vampires. The other covens and nomads alike are most likely to steer clear of the Cullen territory for a while. At least until things are officially blown over we don't need to keep patrols overly secured! Although we're not taking things lightly!<p>

Anyway I usually take my rounds with Quil, but Claire, has some sort of emergency need for her Quil! I'd never know why imprints drop anything and everything once they here their counterparts are in need of them! Last week for example Claire was at Emily's. Emily was on the phone with Sam. Sam was with Quil at the grocery store out and out of nowhere Claire screams bloody murder while chanting "Where's Quil". Claire had gotten a splinter and she was perfectly fine before Quil reached her. Then he felt guilty for not being there and took her to get ice cream.

So here I am having to run patrols with Leah. We don't usually hang out. While most guys are bothered by her I'm not. I can say I have gotten annoyed with her when she constantly replays her days when she was with Sam. I can't fault her though stupid imprinting! How is it that it is suppose to be a good and happy thing to imprint on a person and yet it can tear a person to many pieces! I will never understand it! Even though I have ragged in Leah for staying sprung on Sam I am on her side in a way. There's no control and she figured it out after she turned. She went on a while betrayed by the two people who she loved. It ruined her human emotions and drowned her in pain. Now that she is the first female wolf. Had to lead her to being angry. She's angry. Soon I hope she finds it in herself to love herself and move on. She is defiantly Gorgeous and her figure make other woman envious and men drool. Damn whoever ends up with her will have their life made she's smoking hot, feisty, and is one of the guys. Hmm she seems to be everything I want... Maybe... Nah its Leah, she'll just always be eye candy. Speaking of the devil here she comes! Let me stop thinking hard about her on a swimsuit magazine or Playboy! I've seen her naked a few time and let me say she is pop a hardness soon as that bra comes off to play. Damn it I think I do have a thing for her. Now I'm feeling a hard on coming on let me act like I'm not thinking of her.

"Hey Leah How's it going! Lovely weather we having!" I said quickly to her. I was trying my hardest to get the idea of her in a sexy swimsuit out of my mind.

"Hi! What did you do and why do you look like you just got caught thinking of something you're not suppose to think! Are you trying to plan a prank if so It better not be me because I'm not in the mood!" She said in a loud voice.

When is she ever in the mood you see this is why I'd lose my boner if I was ever intimate with Leah. It's hard to think of her as a crush sometimes wait did I just think crush!

"What are you thinking about loser!" She asked rudely. Turing around to look at me. I could see wheels turning around in her head.

"Oh sorry I'm thinking out loud sorry what where you yelling about a few moments ago?" Trying desperately to get her mind off of my previous thoughts.

"I wasn't yelling! I was more irritated! You want to hear me yell?" She finished raising her eyebrow at me.

" No Sir I mean Leah!" I could feel her mentally get pissed about the sir part. She still didn't want to be referenced in any way like one of the guys.

" Now let's move you take North I take South got it?" She ordered me without the actual order.

"Stop trying to order me around your acting so controlling but why do I have to listen to you!" I growled playfully with her.

"You better get used to it because I am the one here in charge!" she yelled, leaving me in the dust with her speed.

"This should get interesting if I really do have a crush. I like my woman of power!

* * *

><p>Again Please review! I'd love more feedback!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah's POV With 3RD Party**

* * *

><p>"Did you ever consider having a sit down talk with them, when you found out about it?" Rosalie asked me when I opened up to her about my issues towards Sam.<p>

It's been a week and we have hung out together and help babysit even though it was more of a time slot thing. Renesmee loves being passed around and having time with everyone everyday! I get my time and share it with Rosalie. We took her today to the creek near her cottage! She jumps it several times in a day but she never really had a chance to admire its beauty and explore it until I suggested it! Alice put her in a bathing suit for such occasion and she dipped her feet and acted as if she was tanning. I admit that was adorable! She said she seen it on clueless! Renesmee has warmed my heart a bit. I feel bad that I wanted her gone when she was conceived! This little girl was a blessing to all of us!

"Nope!" I began answering Rose's question. "When I phased soon after I had to go to the hospital! And you know I lost my father the same day! So Sam just kind of gave the Quileute wolves for dummies explanations! He said you know the legends we herd and studied all throughout our life? Well there true! And then he emphasized ALL OF THEM! It didn't register until I made it home and seen a wedding photo of my parents! they always had an intense stare when they looked into each other's eyes. Then it was like I heard my dad whisper he imprinted sweetheart! I truly lost it!" I explained to Rosalie!

Fighting tears from the scars that may never heal... and speaking about my father I was such a daddy's girl but the last months of my life I was so mad at him he knew of the imprint and couldn't tell me! I thought he betrayed me when he was just protecting me. I always thought Sam could get sick of Emily and come back and I hoped for it! I guess my father knew I was willing to wait for Sam." I finished saying while looking down at the ground.

"Leah" Rose began in her best impression of a advice columnist . "Your such a strong girl show it! Take back your life you only get to live once, if you choose to never age you have that option would you want to live out the rest of your love ones days angry. Maybe it's time to take baby steps with Emily and Sam! Things will never be the same but you should at least forgive. You forgave Bella and your relationship with her brought you closer to all of us and well me! Our friendship, I am really loving! I feel normal as I will ever be! I have Renesmee I have a chance to raise a kid! For a short time but at least I can help raise her! Then you are like a little sister and a best friend! You've help me see that my life is so worth living! I'll be damned if I continue seeing Bitter Bitch Leah!"

Raising my hands to surrender I spoke to"Rosalie I'll try but all this hurt will not heal over night! I'm glad I have these talks with you! You truly do understand me!" It's true I really do kind of love Rosalie as a friend out relationship seems a lot better than the relationship I had with Emily, and I've known her since diapers!

Rose suddenly put her hand on my back patting it softly. "It should heal overnight you've hurt for way to long let's move it missy we need the old Leah I've herd so much about and I see pieces of her during our conversation! We need to bring the old Leah and redesign her update her a bit!" Rosalie jumped and clapped. She hangs to much around the pixie!

"OMG" Alice said appearing out of nowhere. "Yes lets go shopping this weekend let's make a trip please we can buy some new outfits get a new due and wax your brows Leah. "... Hollywood of Fredrick's for new panties..."

"Alice! Ok I'm going !BUT UNDER 2 CIRCUMSTANES!

1. I'm not modeling underwear!

2. When I say I'm done I mean were done! Got it!

I realized that the fastest way to get Alice to leave you alone is to agree to whatever form of shopping that she needs to do. Quickly without even thinking about it I answered. "Yes ma'am I'm excited we leave Saturday and return Monday well make a getaway for this" Alice then turned away and phased due to being on patrol right now.

"Hey Leah How's it going! Lovely weather we having!" Embry smiles in my mind..

"HI! What did you do and why do you look like you just got caught thinking of something you're not suppose to think! Are you trying to plan a prank if so It better not be me because I'm not in the mood! I try to sense what he was thinking about before I phased.

When he thinks I swear he is up to no good. His face looked like he was vacant and checked into a hotel miles away he has to be thinking of a prank... or fantasizing about some girl on playboy. Men!

"Wait did I just say crush! he suddenly thought in his head, and equally thought of something else fast. Embry thought to himself.

"What are you talking about Loser!" I asked him running up the hill.

"Oh sorry I'm thinking out loud sorry what where you yelling about a few moments ago?" He asked me sounding very guilty about something. I just couldn't but my finger on it.

Leah: I wasn't Yelling! I was more irritated! You want to hear me yell?

"Oh Yea! Here we go again." God did Jake really have to pick her for beta.

I walk over to a nearby bush to put on my clothes again. I left it in a neat pile and phase back. It takes me a bit longer to phase back lately! So when I was phased to human I could have sworn I seen me in a swimsuit and the words sports illustrated above me. What is that about?

* * *

><p>Please Review! let me know how you feel!<p>

and please excuse any mistakes in my writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Id like to say this story is very impromtu! I have no prewritten agenda! I write and upload! Hoping for a good turn out but im likeing where im heading. Now if theres any grammar and spelling errors, i apologize. Im using word pad and I have tried to download software to find errors in my writing but it didnt work so ill try again. anywhoo...

Disclaimer once again i dont own twilight

if i did this story would be 10 times better!

* * *

><p>Embry's Pov.<p>

Embry:"Leah you phased?"

Leah:"Yup and may i what you where thinking a moment ago?"

Embry: "Can i plead the fifth"

Crap she's thinking of the image...

Leah: Ha I knew it! Although why do you think i would ever be on the cover of sports illustrated! You know ill never parade my self in a skimpy bikini just to be every boy who "reads" that magazines wet dream right?

Embry: I was just thinking on ways to get you dates?

Leah: Bull and you know it!

Embry: Honestly its what I was thinking?

Leah:and thats why you sound so unsure!

Embry: ugh i hate that we share thoughts! Well Leah the honest truth ill put it bluntly your very attractive and you body is so sickly built.

Leah: Woah! Urm thanks

Embry: Awkward!

...(ten minutes of silence)...

Embry: "Shes the blade and you're just paper  
>You're afraid cause shes got closer<br>Your back-steppin and shes out wrecking everything in your life  
>She stole everything your heart desired<br>Now you want it back  
>She stole everything your heart desired<br>Now you want it back"

Leah: Omg! HAHAHAHA What are you doing!

Embry: When ever I see you I think of this song the theme song my head plays when you come around.

Leah: Really but what did I ever steal from you that your heart desired?

Embry: There was a time we were kids and i was playing with playdough and i went to the bathroom i came back and you were using it...then there was a time when emily made taco's and i was the last one in and you left me with 1 broken taco!

Leah: Yeah I remember that day! Paul literally took my plate and I had none so I took 2 into my hands and walked away! But emily made more so why where you heart broken over it?

Embry: I had a rough day

::::flashback:::

Tiffany(Embrys mom): Embry can you come here!

Embry: Yeah Im here whats up?

Tiffany:Well Embry I wanted to tell you I got a call from your father and...

Embry: What! he never ever called to ask about me ever I never want to meet the man who got you pregnant!

Tiffany: But Embry he needs you...

Embry: No I dont want to hear it I dont GIVE A FLYING FU..:::end of flash back::::

Leah: Wow! Embry did you tell anyone?

Embry: No

Leah: Do you need to talk about it?

Embry: Theres nothing to say I know everybody's suspicions. I have a list of names!

Leah: atleast you could cross one off

Embry: What do you mean?

Leah: Your mom said he needs you meaning he is alive...

Embry: that is true... Leah thanks for that one

Leah: yea well if you ever need someone...Since I know about it now. I dont have to worry about finding out that my fathered and ran off on you!

Embry: If I do need to talk I know where to go...thanks Leah!

Leah: No problem... and Embry?...Who else has a theme song?

* * *

><p>Review! plz thanks!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I own nothing

I hope this chapter gets me Many reviews!

If not ill survive... Just Barely!

Enjoy! and Disreguard any errors

* * *

><p>Leah's POV<p>

I can't believe I am about to do this! I packed an overstuffed bag of treats for the weekend getaway! I was going to pack bags but Alice aparently thinks that she should dress me up for the car trip and then were going to a store to buy clothes while were in Seattle. The agenda is first day take things light with a walk around the city, a spa day, 2 days of shopping, site seeing to go to all of the famous things Seattle has to offer, another shopping day and finishing up with another short spa day and the trip home. This "weekend" is starting today Thursday and ending Wednesday. Its also girls only. Esme, Alice, Ness, Bella(after Nessie begged), Rosalie, and me. Can you believe that! Apparently Alice got a great deal and rented out the presidential suite at the Westin hotel! I dont belong there. I dont belong on this trip. All the money I ever saved in my life will be coming with me but the Cullen women insists on me keeping my money, and my wallet at that, home. Im bringing it because there is no way I am going away and not buying my brother and my mother a little something. Seth is in need of some clothes. I need to thank Jake for letting me go witout demanding me to. Even thoough I am complaining I do need some Leah time. I also need time to think over some things that are buging me. Embry has been acting strange towards me and the more he acts strange the more I pay attention to him. Just last night I had a dream... and erotic dream and about Embry. Crazy! His muscular arms wraped around me holding me hovering over me hair flowing all around looking straight into my eyes ... Anywhoo So here I am about to drive over to the Cullens house. When the door bell rings. I'm the only one home to answer so I call out be right there. I open the door and there stands Sam.

Sam: Hi!

Leah: Hi? Whats up?

Sam: I hear your going to Seattle with the Cullens?

Leah: Yes. Why?

Sam: I just want you to do me a favor.

Leah: :::smh::: You want me to do you a favor?

Sam: ::::starts backing up::::: Could just keep an eye on her. Thanks bye!

Leah: WTH! SAM What are you talking about?

I know he could hear me but he choose to just go. WTH was that about. Isnt weird that I started remembering last nights dream Reliving the intense look of his sexy eyes looking into mine and i open the door and see familiar eyes and to realize its Sam. Mood killer! Although i have no idea what that was about. Well ipod plugged into radio and lets drive!

Oh man Im staying in the care for this car it will be the last one... Full Blast! As i pass Embrys house a man is getting inside following behind his mother... Hmmm... None of my Business... Anyways... Sometime later and 2 minutes away this song plays i am not getting out of this car til its done...

"You were my conscience  
>So solid, now you're like water<br>And we started drowning  
>Not like we'd sink any farther<br>But I let my heart go  
>It's somewhere down at the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one...And come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

(How odd Sam just walked into the Cullens house and he looked at me with sad eyes!)  
>Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours<p>

(Embry's Looking out to me from the Cullens Living room)

I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>But I'm not the villain  
>Despite what you're always preaching<br>Call me a traitor  
>I'm just collecting your victims<br>And they're getting stronger  
>I hear them calling<br>(Calling, calling)  
>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world<br>From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours  
>Well, you thought of straight big solutions<br>But I like the tension  
>And not always knowing the answers<br>But you're gonna lose it  
>You're gonna lose it<br>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well, now that you're gone the world  
>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world<br>From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours" Paramore Monster

I turn off the car and Make my way into the Cullens house.

Seth: Leah That was amazing I missed hearing you sing.

Leah: What are you talking about i sing all the time...

Seth: Not since...( looks towards sam raised eyebrow) Since... since... dad...

Leah: Havent I?

Seth: Not with Meaning and with your heart in it?

Leah: We can talk later ok.

Rosalie: My best friend can SING? Wow your awesome. Not like me but...

Leah: your a vampire... it doesnt count.

Just then i see Emily? What is going on!

Rosalie: :whispers so low: She asked to come with us? She wants to getaway with you in hopes to reconnect. Somehow she feels itll be safer if she had some conversations with vamps to step in if needed?

Did i just hear correctly. Now the favor makes sense!

Emily: Hello Leah! I was wondering if You'd mind I'd come along... The Cullens are fine with it and I'm hoping you will be to.

Leah: I guess?

Alice: Sweet Lets get this show on the road! Jasper! Come tell me goodbye!

As everyone says goodbye to their mates I have standing infront of me Embry and Seth

Seth: Bye Leah :hugs: See Ya.

Leah: See you soon.

Embry: Leah?

Leah: Yea?

Embry: Have fun. I"ll Urm Miss you! :He pulls me into a hug and kisses my forhead:

Leah: Ill miss you to Em!

We stand like that for what felt like a few moments. Apparently it was much longer.

Rosalie: Hey Leah would you and Embry Let go now?

Embarrasing. I look around the room and everyone is staring. Some with smiles others with confusion. Then I look to Sam and he looks broken... Whats with him. I look to Embry and he seemed to have notices Sam's stare fixed on me and he pulled me into him once more and lets go. I feel so grateful for him to do that. Next thing I knew we were outside piling up into cars. Of coarse Im going with Rosalie! Emily tagged along. I hope this isnt awkward! As we drive away my eyes are fixed at Embry! I blush and turn!

After 15 minutes Rosalie speaks

Rosalie: OMG Leah! Im so happy for you!

Leah: Why?

Rosalie: You know why!

Leah: :::i whisper for only to hear::: Save this conversation for later! We have another person here!

Silence

Emily: SO how is everyone?

This will be one interesting trip!

* * *

><p>EmoE3 ;-p Review plz?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Really long chapter or so i think! i really hope that i picked up all my mistakes! I hope you dont mind some errors! I really need a betta i think my story will sound alot better! Plz help me or find one for me?

disclaimer I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's Pov<strong>

Were all waiting on Leah. Its been three days since we started patroling together and I admited my crush on Leah to myself. We've been hanging out a little more than usual, and I am loving it! She is just what I need! I hope she feels just something for me. I dont know how I'd feel if she didnt return the feelings I have for her. I know Im not ment to have love. Rejection has been apart of my life since birth. If Leah rejects me it will be the worse. I'm just going to push it off for a little while. I'm doing small things to make her think of me. Last night I had a well erotic dream me hovering over her. She is not small like most woman because of the wolf gene but she seemed to fit under me perfectly. Her eyes stole the show believe it or not. I could stare into them forever.

::: Flash back:::

Leah: So have you ever pictured me going on a trip with the Cullen woman? I sure as gell never pictured me liking Bella ever. Its funny how things change.

Embry: Yes it is.

Leah: So why were you thinking of me on sports illustrated? Why was my body even what was on your mind today?

Embry: I was thinking about imprinting, while i was waiting for you.

Leah: Imprinting lead you to me?

Embry: Yes because I know how I'd never imprint.

Leah: You cant know that and why would you think that.

Embry: Because of my mother and father and how and what brought me into this world. It's my curse.

Leah: Embry you can't blame yourself for their mistakes. You were put on this place for a reason and you'll eventually find it?

Could she be right? No!

Embry: Nope

Leah: Your such a pessimist! How can you blame yourself for someone else's fate.

Embry: Well arent we being hypocritical!

Leah: What you mean.

Embry: You dont think your capable of love either.

Leah: Your right and Im not. Im a freak of nature.

She looks down and I put my index finger and gently pull her face upwards. I let go as soon as her eyes find mine. I just stare into them.

Embry: Leah you have alot to give to another person! You'll soon be able to see that for yourself.

Leah: I hope so.

:::end of flash back:::

I hear her pulling up but she stays in and cranks up the tunes.

The most beautiful sound Ive ever encountered. I look out the window and I see Leah is following along with Paramore's single monster. Sam Just walked in. Its like she's singing to him and to another man. Has she met someone. My heart aches at the thought. Soon the music ends and she enters. Seth and her have a conversation and he stats that she hasnt sang since her father's death but I think he means Sam. He's the reason for her to hate herself so if he was the reason why he stopped singing then she must have a reason to sing. I want it to be me.

Soon Everyone starts to say goodbye to their mates. I find myself infront of Leah and before I know it she's in my arms. I almost tell her I love her but I covered it. Even if I feel it Im not ready to share my feeling's with her. As soon as they are out of sight. I find myself being pushed by Sam.

Sam: What was that!

Embry: Meaning?

Sam: The way your acting towards Le-Le

Seth: Hey dont call her that!

Embry: Yes don't call her that she absolutly hates hearing that nickname.

Sam: How would you know.

Embry: I know her very well thank you. Also dont try and talk about her when she isnt here. thats another thing she hates!

Sam: Fuck you! She still loves me.

Seth: No! No! she doesnt! Sam back off Embry! Your talking about my sister! She's over you and I know this. We may not talk much but she has changed. Its due to Embry! Their friendship has brought me back my happy sister! In such little time and if you ruin it for her Sam. I'll make sure you are delt with! This is enough now go home!

Sam: Dont forget who is your superior!

Seth: I dont take orders from you and if I respected you i would treat you like a good person!...But right now your an ASS!

Sam walks away and leaves.

I cant believe Seth did this. this is PRICELESS! He really confirms my suspiscions of Leah's happiness. Although he thinks its because of me.

Edward: You really are clueless!

I kind have forgotten were I was. So she likes me?

Edward: Not my story to tell. Although I think I know someone who can help you with your feelings and emotions.

Two minutes Later

Jasper: Hey man! Edward can't help but share with me these thoughts you have. He tells me they are really negative and you might benefit to speak with a profesional? Although I can feel your emotions and feel for myself you dont feel happy about yourself, I also have years of psychological training and my own life expierence that can help you.

Embry: Um Wow! ok You know what i actually thought that treatment would be helpful but being a shapeshifter doesnt pay well... at all and the Rez is not a place i feel comfortable talking my feelings out.

Jasper: Is there a place you do feel comfortable to speak about your conserns?

Embry: No but can we go someplace people dont usually go? Like the place we met the Volturi? If you can help me ill probably come out a new man. Why not the place where everyone came out feeling at peace.

Jasper: Sure and good spot with the reasoning and all.

And so we were off...Once there and found two spots to get comfortable in i waited until he let me know when two start and where

Jasper: So Embry, Why dont we start at the very begining.

Embry: Well my mom was from the Makah Indian Tribe.

"My mother was the talk of town when she turned up pregnant and unmarried, With no eligible men her age around the tribe, she was obviously the other woman to some other womans unfaithful husband. She was an adultress and she tried hard to sheild me from the hate. "

There's the possibility of my father being Quil Ateara IV or Joshua UIey. I ruled out Billy Black and Harry Clearwater!

Jasper: Well why did you rule them out.

Embry: Billy is and Sarah treated me all my life really well. If Billy fathered me he would have been man enough to claim me as his. He did raise me I can say. Harry Clearwater I just ruled out because my mom spoke to my father and Harry is no longer living.

Jasper: Tell me about your childhood.

Embry: It sucked. Not having a father kept me an outcast! Everyone avoided me like the plaque. Minus the Blacks and Quil. They were my best friends.

Jasper: Tell me about your relationship with Quil and his family.

Embry: Well Quil is Jacobs blood family. I didnt really spend time with his family. When we would hang it would be at the Blacks. After my wolf gene was triggered I started hanging out with old Quil at bon fires. He seems ok but thats just it. I feel awkward.

Jasper: Understandable, now more on how you felt when people avoided you.

Embry: People can be so awful! I blame the older community for my tormented life. Kids were taught by them to avoid me because of my moms past. My mom's mistakes to people hating me. I felt like shit and with being close to only the Black's I didnt have anyone to talk to. I coldnt have Jacob fight my battle's I was not worthy of his help when his family did more than enough.

Jasper: Embry Im picking up you feel inferior to Jacob Black

Embry: I always felt like scum in the presence of the Black's. I felt like I was apart of them but the bigger part of me felt I was just a charity case. The Blacks are well respected they are what this tribe looks to as royalty, and here I was the bastard child that they helped raised. Of course I'm inferior! My father never wanted me and my mother had to do what she had to and stayed away from me to give me what i needed. I needed my mom i didnt need new clothes. I needed my mother. My mothers love was never shown it was only bought.

Jasper: Embry what you feel is very common with people that are in situations similar to yours. You feel like you werent ment to be put here on this earth. Embry you are theres a reason for everyone to be here. Your capable of people loving you and your capable of loving. Its time to let go of your past you have to move foward. It has come to my intention that your feeling love towards Leah. I can tell you its a smart move if you persue her. You need to and all this empty feeling and self hatred will leave you alone. You will be whole with Leah Clearwater...

:::Skipping til that night:::

You will be whole with Leah Clearwater! Embry Call will be whole with Leah Clearwater! Embry and Leah! Leah Call! Sounds like a ClearCall ! I crack myself up. Sniff sniff wait why is there two hearts beating in my house.

Embry: Mom! Where are you!

Tiffany: Embry we're in here!

We're who is we?

I Followed her voice to the Kitchen and there she is with a man I dont know. But I have a feeling i know who he is...

Embry: Joshua Uley! Let me guess your my good for nothing sperm donor.

Joshua: thats no way to speak to me.. Tiff is this how you raised him!

Embry: Dont speak to her like that cuz thanks to you she didnt even raise me! Picking up your slack.

Tiff: Embry dont speak to him like that theres a reason to why he is here!

Embry: I dont give a Flying Fuck to why he is here!

Im starting to loose it but i grab him and use my stregth to lift him and drag him outside

Josh: You changed? Just like Sam? Oh my my boys are Shifters!

Embry: Im not yours to claim now get away from me you sick bastard i never want to see you ever.

Apparently the tribe has gathered around my home and i am about to shift if i dont get a way out soon.

Sam: what are you doing here dad what is this about why are you in embrys house?

Josh: Cant you tell he's your own brother Sam!

It just clicked within both of us and it pisses me off even more to think that my brother has been my futures first everything. We both probably have similar thoughts because our reactions where to run far far away. Once in the clear i phase not even knowing where im heading! This is crazy! I just cant believe this...

* * *

><p>Reveiw? Plz<p>

EmoE


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I own nothing!

I feel really good over this chapter.

I hope you the readers like and again skip the mistakes or let me know where there is one!

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's Pov<strong>

I'm so thankful that during the car trip Rosalie kept up with the conversations Emily tried to start! I added some input here and there but My mind is going through different things. Like why Emily wanted to come. How she figured out we were going to Seattle. What will she need in Seattle. I'm pretty sure she doesnt have much. Helping feed the pack and all. Although I know the Cullens will be happy to cover any of her expenses. They are covering mine. Although I am apart of their family. Atleast I think they do! See what I mean about my thoughts going a mile a minute. Now add in Embry. I miss him terribly. Its weird! Then when we said bye. I was in his huge muscular arms. It felt right I felt like home. I havent felt home in a while. I felt like nothing could harm me. Embry oh Embry whats happening between us?Were like 30 minutes away from Seattle. There's some traffic. I dont see the other Cullen cars. I think Rosalie is stalling. If she was driving like the rest we would have already been in Seattle unpacked and had hit up a few stores. What is she up too?

Leah: :::whipsering so only Rosalie can hear:::: What are you up to?

Rosalie::::Whipsering:::: It took you long enough. I thought I'd speed things up between you and Emily. Talk to her now!

Emily: I know you two are speaking to eachother even though im not sure about.

Thank you Rosalie!

Leah: So Emily how did you find out abou this trip.

Emily: Well, I was invited. Although it was up to you if I really went.

Leah: Well you're here. What did you want to speak about.

Emily: Well I was hoping to go to dinner one of the nights here seeing as we are the only ones consuming any food. Minus the small amount Nessie needs.

Leah: Okay then we can see how things plan out and when we could make a dinner date.

Emily: Ok thank you you dont know how much this means to me.

Leah: Yea its about time we hash out our differences I guess.

Rosalie: Yes! job here is set. For the most part! Now Leah! If your comfortable with speaking about you know who and why did you sing that song with so much emotion.

Leah: Your acting like Alice!

Rosalie: Well I cant help it i feel like your big sister and I get so Emotional when your life is envolved.

Leah: No your dethawing!

Rosalie: How can you say that!

Emily: Dethawing!

Leah: She's the ice queen! She has decades of happiness to catch up on!

Rosalie:Very funny! Im happy my life is looking better as the days go on! I have Nessie and now my little Leah!

Leah: Ill Kill you!

Rosalie: You love me stfu!

Leah: doesnt mean I wont bite you!

Rosalie: Well Im a kinky girl! I didnt know you were into that!

Leah: Anywayz!

Emily: so about the song?

Leah: I don't know I've herd it plenty of times. I was just extra drawn to it today, i felt like my world was shifting!

Emily: Why?

Rosalie: She's in love... Girls were here!

Rosalie perfectly timed it because I didnt want to continue this certian conversation. So I hugged and thanked her when Emily was occupied. I'm not ready to just go back to the way things where between us. When Sam imprinted on her and she told me Sam was pursuing her she told me she was ignoring him. Then after sometime she started hiding their relationship and then I figured out she moved in with him. That was what got me upset the day I lost my father and turned into freakazoidwolfbitch. I can see why it was hard for all parties involved. I just can't drop it all because I was hurt every minute of everyday. While they hurt when I was around. Out of side out of mind! Not cool!

Once in this goregous suit! I found my room! Lovely. I had just enough time to take a bath and change into "shopping and Alice appropiate outfit" That munchkin is to much. I opened to see Renesme in her bathing suit and Bella behind her!

Renesme: Leah can I take a bath with you! Alice wants to play Renesme dress up and i just want to hurry up and get to shopping! Mom said if you'd okay it i can get ready with you.

Leah: Sure baby! Let me just find my bathingsuit and fill up the tube.

Bella: Thanks Leah!

Leah: No Problem!

Sure nuff I see a huge jaccuzzi tube that sits six-eight people! I know why I was Renesme's choice for bath buddy of the day! Alice will never cross over my space and two Emily is the only other human who takes a shower. See the vamps only take them when needed! Im also sure that they are all on the phones with there mates.

Ness: So how was the car ride? Did you start speaking with Emily?

Leah: Yes lil bit. I did. Where you in on it too.

Ness: I dont know much about you two but i do know you guys used to be best buds and now you barley speak! I seen photos in both your home on my visit to La Push with Jake! Then put you two in a room and you avoid eachother!

Leah: Yes miss brainiac you are right!

Nessie: Why?

Leah: Well its complicated and once your older and some life expierence is explained to you we can speak about it.

Ness: okay!

**After Shopping**

For some reason I felt strange during the shopping trip. I feel anxiety building up! I choose to ignore it and now I am in my room! Since I felt this way I knew I should leave the one on one dinner with Emily for another night. I decied to play some music. As hearts burst into fire I feel intense anxiety. When the second verse hits the speakers I feel like I need to hold my self together.

_"...You're not alone_  
><em>I know I'm far from home<em>  
><em>Do you remember me at all?<em>  
><em>I'm leaving<em>  
><em>Do you wait for me again?<em>  
><em>I'm screaming<em>  
><em>No more days without you spent<em>

_It hurts_  
><em>Wounds so sore<em>  
><em>Now I'm torn, now I'm torn<em>  
><em>I've been far away<em>  
><em>When I see your face my<em>  
><em>Heart's burst into fire<em>  
><em>Heart's burst into fire<em>

_My bed's so cold, so lonely_  
><em>No arms, just sheets to hold me<em>  
><em>Has this world stopped turning?<em>  
><em>Are we forever to be apart?<em>  
><em>Forever to be apart..."<em> **Bullet for my Valentine.**

I the sound clears as I'm starting to feel better. My doors open and I look up to find MY Embry. He scooped me up and into his arms. I looked into his eyes and I felt the most amazing feeling words will fail to describe. Then next thing I knew sleep took over me.

* * *

><p>Emo E will love more reviews<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I think i will add one more chapter to this story and start part two and mark it as adult content... It feels like thats what needs to happen with where im going!If your intersted but are not into lemmons let me know... I can just mark the lemon chapters so you can skipp past them!

disclaimer i own nothing!

* * *

><p>Embry's POV<p>

I have been running for a while... I lost Sam a ways back. I dont know where my feet are taking me. I just know it feels right. The more it feels right the more determined I am to getting there faster. Its a city? Ive got to find some clothes. I start to wonder through this wooded area. I found a pool and a few drunk skinny dippers looks like a frat party. If I change and walk into their party I won't throw them off this is perfect. I walk into the yard and through myself in the pool! Everyone looks and

Drunk girl: Whooook arsh u

Crowd: Yea, who are you, you dont go to our school

Embry: I bought some booze its in the kitchen!

Silence

Then a huge cheer from everyone. A chant started!

Well this was east just then I seen a guy about my size jump naked into the pool. So I stole his jeans and shirt. As soon as I found some footwear Ill be non suspicious when I figure out where I am... Aww flip flops. Just when I looked up there was a girl in a cheerleader UW(university of washington) outfit trying to kiss me!

Embry: gotta go.

I followed where my feet dragged me to. Ive never been in this city but something has taking over me and I'm following! then it hit me! Leah is here! Where ever I feel like going im running on foot the remainder of the way! Somewhere in my 20 minute run I lost my stolen flip flops but here I am running into the Lobby of the hotel Leah is staying in. I run to the stairs.

Lobby worker: Sir sir Can I help you.

Embry: Leah Clearwater!

I just Run up my heart starts to race. Floor 12 is where I stop open the floor doors i take a left then a right and im met with the door i know is Leahs.

Knock Knock!

Renesme opens up with Rosalie in tow/ They stepp aside and I swear i herd Rosalie squeal! I barge through and i see my Leah on the floor! I breathe and scoop her into my arms. As soon as i made contact my anger left me. I found her bed sit and she looks and I felt the most amazing feeling words will fail to describe. Then next thing I knew sleep took over me.

In the morning!

I was woken up by some giggles. I open up my eyes to see Rosalie, Alice, Renesme, and Emily with cameras and they had huge smiles on their faces.

They chanted together:Good morning!

I herd the most goregeous voice from the even more goregous woman alive.

Leah: Embarrising seriously. Apparently you took picture now git! Theyll last this amusing moment longer.

Rosalie: Well Were leaving you to alone... We already ordered breakfast for you two. Youll have the suite to yourselves I have made sure of it.

Happy dance I like this Rose girl!

They run to the door. Emily being left behind obviously. They rumble through some things and then...

All the girls: BYE HAVE FUN

Rose Not too much fun:

Ness: What do you mean?

suite door closes.

Leah Turns and looks me into the eyes. My heart skipps several beats. She looks breath taking in the mornings!

Leah: Goodmorning! WE have alot to sort out! Lets just hurry up get cleaned up and eat the breakfast they ordered!. Im starved.

Embry: ok

Leah: Ill take rosalie's room use mine.

We did our morning routine with out the showering cuz cold breakfast sucks!

At the table with a feast for 4 laid out we dug in.

Leah: What was that last night?

Embry: I absolutly dont have a clue so you felt it too?

Leah: Yes I did, it was like how the boys claimed imprinting felt but I think it was more intense. Although we looked at eachother many many times why now?

Embry: I dont know.

Leah: Well why did you come.

Embry: I was mad...

Leah: at? plz continue

Embry: Well after you left Sam and i got into a bit of an arguement...

Leah: What! why!

Embry: Sam didnt like our goodbye :::grin:::

Leahs heart raced! why?

Leah: that was the sexiest smile I ever witnessed! Omg did i just say that outloud!

Score heheh i though she was happy Sam was P o'd.

Embry: Its ok! Im glad I have that affect on you! :blush: I didnt have to fight him or argue much. Seth defended you ive never seen him so mad.

Leah: Really :::she smiles::: well that kid just earned a good present!

Embry: thats not all. I spoke with jasper about some personal issue's... some ive shared with you. I felt like a new man afterwards. Then i got home...Joshua Uley was in my kitchen chatting it away with my mom! (i filled her in on what went down she added in that oh hes dead when im through with him and that asshole here in there)

Leah: So your Sams half brother... wow who would have thunk it...

Embry: :growls: Yes he is!

i get up and storm away i get to the suites living room and start to pace...

Leah: What is with you!

Embry: He was your first everything!

Leah: oh... Im sorry Embry! wait why should i be sorry those were different times... I thought we were going to be together... he asked me to marry him... i said yes we were together for years...

Embry: Yes! he was your first kiss your first love your first time... I will never have any of those...

Leah: Embry! I dont know whats going on between us but im welcoming it... He was my first everything but hes done he's not the one im ment to be with. Please get over this and fast i never want you to feel what your feeling. Its obvious that your ment to be my forever...

We embrace... THIS girl is too perfect!

Leah: Embry seriously your my new best friend my new love my new world my new life my new everything... Sam has faded right now im burrying him with the old me... thats the old life... Ill do everything and anything for you! I love you Em.

Embry: I love you to my Leah!

She looks up to me and I look down. I press my lips to hers softly. this is where i want to be forever.

embry: Leah will you be my girlfriend.

Leah: ::giggles::: Yes I will Embry although I think im more than just that! I love you... Man that feel so good it should be a sin! EMBRY CALL I LOVE YOU!

I couldnt respond cuz she tackled me to the floor! She pressed her soft hands to my face and pushed upwards pressed her lips to my neck and feather kissed it. Then she slowly started to nip at some skin near my adams apple! ::: i started to growl::: she slowlly started to alternate biting to sucking after a good ten minutes of driving me crazy with it she sits back still strattling my she admires her work!

Leah: Perfect!

Embry: oh yea! well now its my turn

I flipped her over so im hovering her!

Embry: You want me to mark your pretty little neck to baby!

Leah: yes Embry do it!

I grab her from the back of her neck and elavate it towards me! I took her skin into my mouth and i suck her hard! She starts to moan! once i feel like stoping i tell her im going to bite! She tighens her grip on my arms and nodds... Like she had a choice... I bite her hard! I feel a little saltyness I knew I pierced some skin! so i find it... I alternate licking and sucking her cut i made with my teeth! I then lay her gently and examine my mark! Hmm its beautiful! My marking on her neck!

Leah: wow that felt amazing!

Embry: and it suits you!

I craddle her into me as i pull my self up. We go into the bathroom! We both examine our damages...

We both say at the same time!: BABY YOUR AN ANIMAL!

* * *

><p>See what i mean about why i may do a lemon or two in part two! Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter... Until next time... Review! thank you<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Great News I Found A Betta In Which I am Completly Greatful to have! jblc77 Thank you so much for agreeing to take on this position!

I think together my story will be a whole bunch load better.

Disclaimer I own Nothing

-Emo E

p.s Review please!

* * *

><p>Leah's and 3rd Party Point of View<p>

The rest of the day we just sat there staring, smiling, laughing, talking, just seriously enjoying one another. We were inseparable, for example, if one had to go to the bathroom the other would sit out the door patiently waiting. I had a feeling if we went somewhere other than the hotel we would cling to each other and ignore the rest of the people in the world. I love Embry Call! When I marked him as mine it was the most sluttish thing I have ever done. Although it was the most incredible feeling marking him and when he marked me back it completely made me weak in the knees. I could still feel his lips, my skin, his teeth, my blood, his tongue... it was pure bliss. I never had that ever with Sam. He thought it was porn star behavior, I just now realize what I had been missing out of. I have no problem being Embry's own personal porn star behind closed doors. However realistically with the pack mind I guess everyone is going to get the free show. I wonder if I could order him not to replay it. Hell that would work but who would be able to get me not to think about it. We were two broken people and now were two happy individuals who are one in the same person. He is my rock. My world. My Everything and much more. I just can't wait till we make love to seal ourselves. One whole person connected by all means. I'm willing to take that step at any giving moment, who cares when and where and if there people around! My love is waking.

"Morning Leah! How did you sleep?" Embry asked, while he placed his arms around me. " I've been waiting all night to wake you up for a kiss!"

"Embry" I said to him with a huge smile on my face. " You woke me up 3 times just to kiss me." Which made is both look into each other's eyes and giggle. "So Embry do you want to go swimming this morning and get ready for the day after a few laps." I asked, giving him my best impression of the sad puppy dog face.

"Anything for you baby!" He replied getting up and grabbing me into another hug and kiss.

I could feel that myself leaning in for more. I really wanted more with his body this morning. Now to just get him back into bed. I just was about to lead him back to the bed when on cue a knock and impatient Renesmee comes in and runs straight into my arms breaking me and Embry apart.

"Sorry guys!" Bella said as she walked into the room. She couldn't wait another minute.. She wanted to get into the pool yesterday. When I offered to take her she said no I want to go with Auntie Leah! She said it's a tradition"

"Mother I always do all my water activities with Leah she takes me to the creek!" We threw water balloons at Uncle Emmett. When we get home were going to have a water fight with water pistols." Renesmee finally stoped speaking.

"I never noticed we always do have fun with water don't we Nessie?" I asked her smiling down at her as I moved her hair from her eyes.

"Well Nessie lets go and give Leah and Embry a few minutes to get ready." Bella said as she moved with vampire speed to race Nessie to the door. As soon as she opens the door Alice appears holding some new swimming clothes.

"Here Embry a pair of nice swimming trunks deep purple. It compliments your skin tone.. it's not a fruity color!" Alice says hissing the last part.

"How did you know what I was going to say!" Embry commented looking purple shorts with a frown on his face.

" it's not a vision you shifters are rubbing off on me. She spoke throwing the swimming trunks at him."Now Leah I believe a little Sport Illustrated suit for you." She said leaving the room. When I dared to look at Embry again, his face was deep red, but also a little smile on his face.

Heading to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Brushing my teeth and hair. shedding my clothes I realized I forgot to bring in my suit with me. Well I thought to myself, Embry has seen me without clothing before, thanks to my wonderful temper. I walk out and Embry turns and start to talk to me. He suddenly stops what he is doing and dropped his mouth... He growls in a sexy way that gets my own heartbeat going at a faster rate..

"Sorry!" I say to him with a bold smile on my face. "I forgot my suit. Well at least you can get in the bathroom and take care of your business now.

"Sure thing sexy!" He calls out to me. His eyes looking up and down my body with hunger. As he walks past me he turns me and whistles... winks and slaps my backside playfully.

"Embry! Your lucky there's a suite full of vamps, a human, and little innocent Nessie!"

"Leah! I'm at the point I want to be with you at this very second. Waiting will be worth it, but in the meantime it's killing me!

When we finally got to the pool Embry, and I interacted with Renesmee. We played Marco Polo, swam a few laps. There was a boy about the age of Renesmee's human appearance. The boy looked the age of five, who was with his mother. We carefully watched Renesmee's interaction. It was easy since we were in a pool. No need to physically come in contact. He started to speak with Renesmee and show off his "skills". He could float for a whole 5 minutes! I told Renesmee to act just like him. So she spoke like a five year old and pretended she could only float for three minutes. This boy tried to guide her into staying afloat longer. After about 45 minutes I excused us. Renesmee said to the boy it was nice meeting you. The boy blushed and swam to her and hugged her. Renesmee didn't know what to do so she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Super adorable! Jake won't like it but I think she gave him a kiss on the cheek cuz that what she is accustomed to doing with all the men in her life.

So after we showered and got ready. We went shopping. Embry insisted on staying in the suite. I didn't think it would be bad it would only be a few hours right?

"Bye Embry! I will bring you back something promise." i told him blowing him a kiss goodbye.

Laughing he replied. "It's okay don't worry about it this hotels has game consoles for hotel guest at the front desk I won't even notice your gone."

As soon as we step into the car I feel a bit of a burn in my heart. "It's the first time your away from Embry since you guys got together it will hurt." Emily said noticing I was not acting like myself. I hoped it will lighten up just a bit. Stepping into the fist store Alice pulls me towards dresses.

" This one... Not this one who wears lime green with neon pink its... This one this one urgh burn this one... and this one... Go in dressing room. I will go find some shirts and jeans and go into the winter dresses, and formal wear."

"Ok Alice." I said carrying a massive amount of clothing with me.

As soon as I get into the dressing room the burn intensifies I broke into a sweat. it was a cold sweat, I haven't sweated since being a wolf not to mention cold. Whats going on, I curled into a ball feeling like I was hyperventilating.I feel like if my throat is swelling.

"Rose!" I tried to yell out. however it was barely over a whisper. Rosalie's footsteps are herd scurrying over to me.

"What is wrong?" She opened the door a crack so she could peak in.

"Embry! Embry! I need him here now."

"I'll call him!" Emily rushed over, and saw my condition.

"Hello Embry Leah needs you! Ok! Bye! He is already on the way he says he felt the need to be with you also." Emily told me, as she sat down in the dressing room. She was trying her hardest to comfort me. Ten minutes later Embry runs into the store and I find him staring at me... Little by little this panic attack wears off. I cling to him and once I breath him in I feel fine.

Embry started telling us "As soon as you were five minutes away I just started walking toward Leah. I don't know why but it's like your pulling me along where ever you went. I wonder why you get these panic attacks while I feel fine. I didn't think much the first night. I was shocked the pull was strong and I came to you straight to you.

"We can only go by theories, at this point. I called Carlisle and the other guys are on their way!

It was Alice, that notice the other people in the store staring at us weirdly. She started to speak up. "Not to be that person, but back to shopping were causing a scene. It's a really weird and awkward one. Embry sit out here there's a bench we don't want any unwanted attention. If you need to be in here then go right ahead and just come back in.

Embry also looking around the store. He opened his mouth, and spoke. " You need to model for me, so hurry your sexy butt!

"Uncle Embry can I sit with you! This is not a store for the Little people!" Nessie asked sweetly.

"Sure, sure you can sit with me" Embry said turning around to grab her hand walking towards the exit.

"You are not my Jacob and that's His line!" Nessie said with a childish pout.

I can here everyone giggle! That Renesmee is something else I thought to myself. getting the outfit on, and I Kind of like it! Alice has some taste! a deep red casual day dress its simple! I walk out and Renesmee giggles from the outside bench!

This continues and after three hours of shopping. We head back over to hotel! The men have just gotten in and I wait for the guys to get their pg 13 on! I know it would have been something different if Renesmee wasn't around. Renesmee runs to Jake, pulls him towards Edward and she shows them the events that happen. A flash of jealousy shows in Jakes eyes... The pool boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Im Sorry For the long break! Jblc77 and I are working on editing and reuploading the chapters one by one. Once we have them all done ill Put up the next chapter i do have written and working on another! Stay tuned for more! Life happens so this is taking a little longer than expected but i wont dissapoint! I will finish this story. Thanks again for reading Be back really soon ok!

-EmoE


End file.
